You again!
by Candyberry
Summary: [AU]'You just crushed my bike! These things aren't cheap you know Yes, HE just crushed her bike, and SHE just ruined his car' Lol. I wrote this to entertain myself, no apparent reason at all...sorta. HoroHoroxAnna


You again!

* * *

**Lol. I had a lot of fun writing this. Yes, fun! HoroHoroxAnna……it's an okay couple. (shrugs) But I'm not quite into it or something though, not anymore. This was written because I was so bored, so I wrote it as to entertain myself. T.T And to give myself a good laugh of course! XDDD **

(I do not own Shaman King)

**By the way, it's kinda AU...**

* * *

Chapter 1>>>>>Halt! 

Anna

Anna Kyouyama walked passed the park with her bicycle. After walking a few more blocks, and checking to see that there wasn't any danger, she got on the big bike to ride it.

The morning air was cool and fresh. Gentle wind blew slowly at her short blond hair.

_This place isn't so bad_, she thought.

It had been two weeks since she moved here. Anna hated leaving her old friends behind. Moving meant new school, new friends, and a new house. Most of all, new surroundings.

The place was kinda deserted this morning. Not much people were in sight. Anna wondered if this was how this town always is.

One thing's for sure, she didn't like the new house one bit. It felt...weird, there was something about it that she didn't feel very comforable with. And her new room felt wrong...very wrong. But isn't that how ALL newcomers felt about new houses?

_Well, at least let the school be alright, _she thought. _And the new people better have some respect!_

HoroHoro

HoroHoro got into the blue car slowly. It made him uncomfortable. He never really drive that much before, and this was one of the many times he did it.

He didn't want to do it, but his friend was busy and well……………….friends should help each other so that's how he came to driving this thing.

He buckled up and set everything in place. He was ready to get this thing moving.

Anna

Humming quietly, the blonde rode along the street on her bike. She stopped to cross the street. Seeing the white light, she started to ride across.

All of a sudden, a screeching noise occurred and caught her attention. Anna looked to her right and then her whole face turned pale.

A blue car was heading straight towards her! And she was right in the middle of the street!

Quickly, she pushed onto the brakes, so, so, hard that her hands hurt and turned white. _Scrreeeech!_ The bike squeaked and stopped, but the car kept coming!

The driver poked his head out of the car's window and shouted.

"LOOK OUT!"

Anna just stared, face as white as chalk.

_OMG! OMG!_ He thought. Panicking, he hit the brakes, it did not work! He hit it again! And again! The car stopped………………but it came with a price………………because it stopped a little too late...O.O

_**CRASH!**_

Anna jumped off her bike just in time. She watched as the driver's car crashed into the bike, and then RAN over it!

She gaped at the crushed bike and then at the car. The blond haired teen gulped... and then her mean side erupted like a volcano.

"YOU JERK! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" she screamed. "DIDN'T YOU SEE THE SIGN? IT SAYS **WALK!** DO YOU NEED GLASSES OR SOMETHING?"

She kicked the front of his car in anger………….._HARD_. It left a pretty big dent. **(AN** Ohh…………….scary Anna!)

The guy poked his head out again. This time, Anna got a full view of how he looked. He had spiky blue hair and a black headband.

The guy blinked at her.

"At least I stopped the car in time," he said.

"YOU DIDN'T STOP IT IN TIME! YOU CRUSHED MY BIKE!"

"Errmm..." this lady was getting him very nervous and scared. She was acting like some kind of angry freak.

"YOU SHOULD BE ARRESTED YOU BIG SLUG!" ACK!"Anna kicked his car again, but this time, she ended up jumping a little in pain due to the hard metal. "D-oh!" **(AN** Haha! I was trying not to fall off my chair laughing when I typed this! XD Hey, it would have looked really funny if you pictured the image!)

"Yea, well, sorry!" the boy muttered. "And can you stop kicking the car pal? You're making it ugly!"

"YOU'RE LUCKY I'M STILL ALIVE DANM IT! AND YOU JUST CRUSHED MY BIKE! THESE THINGS AREN'T CHEAP YA KNOW!"

"Uhh………………yeah well………" the boy stuttered. "Look, I gotta run, so pleeeease move out of the way before you REALLY get run over!"

He disappeared inside the car again.

Grumbling a string of curses, Anna slid to the side. The driver drove the car away and into a nearby parking lot.

_Who does that guy think he is huh?_ She thought._ That stupid maniac! _

"GOOD DAY TO YOU TOO MISTER!" she yelled before the car totally disappeared from view. _"NOT!"_

* * *

**Hahahahaha! This chapter cracks me up for some reason lol. I dunno if I'm continuing cuz this is sorta like a drabble XD. I got this idea one day while watching this comedy show. This woman was crossing the street and the car came screeching up on her. And then she and the driver started yelling at each other and the woman won't stop kicking his car! Lol. I added the bicycle part in there for extra entertainment. And I added many more stuff too. Yea, Anna is a new kid on the block, and Horo just gave her a bad welcome. Sorry if you don't like that the charaters were OOC. Lol. **


End file.
